IRC ghosting
Note: this page describes use of the IRC "ghost" command to disconnect a Foldit client from IRC chat. This is no longer necessary. All Foldit clients have a "Reconnect" button in their chat windows (if not currently connected). In current clients, clicking "Reconnect" disconnects any currently connected client and connects the current client. This page is maintained for historical purposes. IRC ghosting (historical) Foldit's in-game chat is based on IRC ("Internet Relay Chat"). Anyone may connect to the Foldit IRC server either through the Foldit game client or through external IRC clients. Normally, players log in to chat using their Foldit user id and the IRC key found on a player's "My Page". The Foldit user id is used as the "IRC nickname" or "IRC nick". Only one IRC client -- either Foldit or an external client -- can be connected to IRC using the same user id and IRC key at one time. Before the "Reconnect" button was added, the usual way to connect a different Foldit client to IRC was to close the currently connected client and then start another client. One alternative is to use the IRC "ghost" command to terminate an existing connection. The procedure below describes how to connect to Foldit chat using the web-based IRC chat application mibbit. Once connected through mibbit, the "ghost" command can entered. Connect to Foldit chat using mibbit In a web browser, go to mibbit, and select "Launch Mibbit Client". On the mibbit client page, click on the "Server" link. Enter irc.fold.it in the "Server" field. Note: the old IP address shown in the images, 128.95.1.227, is still active, but is no longer the main Foldit IRC server. Use irc.foldit.it instead. Enter an unused nickname in the "Nick" field. Do not use your Foldit user id. The example below uses the nickname AnyIdName. Enter ' #global' in the "Channel" field. Finally, click the "Connect" button. Mibbit connects to the Foldit chat server. The mibbit window has tabs. There should be a tab for the Foldit #global channel, and a tab for the Foldit chat server. Do not type the ghost command in the #global tab, which might allow other users to see your IRC key. To prevent this, close the #global tab. You will need to use your IRC Nick and IRC key from your "My Page" profile page. Some user IRC Nicknames may differ from the Foldit player name, so please check your profile page first before proceeding. (Note: the previous statement may be historical. It appears that the Foldit user id is now used as the IRC Nickname.) The ghost command has the form: : /msg NickServ ghost *FolditId* *FolditIRCKey* where *FolditId* is the Foldit user id and *FolditIRCKey* is the IRC key found on "My Page". Enter the ghost command on the Foldit console tab (irc.fold.it). You can now connect any of your Foldit clients to chat. Shortcut method to connect to Foldit chat Mibbit allows you to pass arguments on the url. The link below will set the Server, Nick, and Channel parameters. http://chat.mibbit.com/?server=irc.fold.it&channel=%23global&nick=ghosting This will present the screen below. Just click on the Go button and continue with the instructions above. Note: The nickname "ghosting" is used instead of "AnyIdName" in this example. Save this link in your browser with the options that you wish to use. Category:Chat Category:Help